Bionic Distress
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Every chapter is exactly 100 words (excluding the titles and the occasional author notes) about anything and everything concerning Lab Rats including their worries, loves, etc. This will be updated daily, and please comment or PM ideas. (BTW: I do not own Lab Rats.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Adam: Strong

**Adam: Strong**

It is all an act. You pretend to be strong, yet you only want to cry on the inside. However, you are the eldest. You cannot be weak. You must protect your younger siblings no matter what. Sure, they are smarter than you, especially Chase, but you are responsible of them. You just need to protect them. You need to brighten their moods when they are feeling down. You have to prepare them for danger without babying them, since they will be on their own soon. You are the eldest, and you need to be strong to fulfill your duty.


	2. Bree: Fast

**Bree: Fast**

Sometimes you want to slow down and appreciate things for what they are, yet that is not in your nature. All your life, you have been trained to speed up- not to slow down. There was no time to smell the roses when an important building was about to explode halfway across the world. You just needed to run. Run away from all of your problems. Run away from all the worries. There was no time to stop. However, sometimes you just wish you could rest your legs for a while or at least have something worthwhile to run to.


	3. Chase: Senses

**Chase: Senses**

There are 5 senses, and each one of them is useless. All they do is cause pain as you watch people die in front of you. You hear their screams as darkness overwhelms them. You feel their sorrows and pains as they collapse onto the ground. You smell their life fading away as you taste the guilt that forms in your mouth.

They are all dead, not like your super senses had helped at all. They only alarm you of the inevitable, forcing you out of your obliviousness to the evils of the real world to learn from your mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what: I am actually alive!<strong>

**Anyway, to prove my existence, no matter how busy I am, I will post a 100 word drabble daily about anything concerning Lab Rats. I will not edit this, etc. It will just be straight up: type, upload, and post. Please read and review... I hope my writing is not too bad. :)**

**Also, comment (or PM me) some ideas for chapters too. I will obviously give you credit for your idea, and I will post everyone's ideas (or at least try to).**

**Don't worry. I have not forgot about my other stories though.**


	4. Adam: Suffocate

**Adam: Suffocate**

As he saw Chase sink down into his capsule, Adam's heart stopped. The world slowed down, and Mr. Davenport's cries withered into silence. All Adam could see was his baby brother's eyes roll up to the back of his head as his arms drooped hopelessly down to his side.

Chase was so weak. The little boy had been that way ever since he was a baby. Sure, he was smart, yet he needed Adam's protection. Through Adam's hesitation, Adam had failed Chasey. Adam ran to the capsule and punched the glass, not worrying about anything but saving his smaller brother.

**Idea from ShinxShinx1595**


	5. Bree: Normal

**Bree: Normal**

As soon as Leo had brought the three bionics to school, Bree decided that she did not want to stick out. Chase stuck out as a nerd, and he already had many bullies/ enemies. Bree wanted to be liked. She wanted to make friends, get a boyfriend, and survive school like a normal person. She did not want anyone to know that she had superspeed or that she spent the last 15 or so years of her life in a basement, training with her two brothers. She wished to be liked, not hated. However, that seemed impossible with her bionics.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to AllAmericanSlurp and all of the other amazing reviewers. You made my day.<strong>

**Remember: review any ideas you may have or want to see written.**


	6. Chase: Villain

**Chase: Villain**

Chase did not choose to look like Douglas. He did not really even know who Douglas was until a while ago, so why were his siblings looking at him as if he had turned evil all of a sudden? He had told them that he had played the double agent to get back home to them, yet even after freezing Douglas, Adam and Bree still avoided him like the plague.

Chase was not evil. He had a good heart and good intentions. He was a hero, not a villain. He had proved that before. So why was there still doubt?

**Based off of Shinxshinx1595's idea and the episode Avalanche.**


	7. Adam: Joy

**Adam: Joy**

It was simply fact that Adam was the dumbest guy in his grade. Kindergarteners seemed smarter than the big oaf. However, instead of regretting this, Adam bathed in his obliviousness. It gave him joy. He knew how much Chase, and even Bree at times, worried about the smallest of things. Adam had decided that, if knowledge came along with excessive insecurities and fears, he wanted no part of it.

That was why, even though Adam did not seem to have a brain, he was the happiest guy on Earth. He knew the true meaning of joy when others did not.


	8. Bree: Feisty

**Bree: Feisty**

What other girl could spit a few yards or stuff steak in their mouth without regretting it? Well, that was what Bree earned from living with three boys her whole life. She had gained her feisty, fighting spirit that made her dangerous in battles along with her super speed. She was not afraid to kick a guy where it hurt in order to get what she wanted.

However, it was only when Bree started going to school did she realize that maybe this was not normal. So, she tried to change her tomboyish ways to fit in as a girl.

**Idea from my AMAZING bud, AllAmericanSlurp who never fails to review to about every chapter I type. I just cannot help but smile. Anyway, check out her great stories too. She writes some of my favorites.**


	9. Chase: Monster

**Chase: Monster**

Spike was supposed to protect Chase, be the violence to his peace, yet that fact evaporated as soon as Spike pushed Adam into his capsule, threatening to play Adam's spine with the "indestructible" glass on the floor. It was suddenly forgotten that Adam had punched Chase in the stomach beforehand as Spike was immediately regarded as a monster. Everyone, including his host (Chase), was afraid of him and his actions. He was unwelcomed by all when he finally got freed from the depths of Chase's mind.

Nevertheless, two people could not live in as one hating each other without conflict.

**Idea from ungerlover's. To be honest, this kind of reminded me of my other story Monster.**


	10. Adam: Hurt

**Adam: Hurt**

It was not fun being the one in pain, especially for Adam. He was supposed to be the one causing pain, not the other way around. What else could his super strength be used for?

Now, Chase is just using the pain Adam caused him as an excuse when _Chase_ was the one who ruined the order of nature. Adam was the eldest. He was the strong one. He could not be hurt. When would Chase understand that simple logic?

Honestly, Adam just did not want to be in pain again. It was too tiring to be careful every day.

**Meh… I don't really like this drabble, yet I promised no edits.**

**Daphrose's (my biffie's!) idea.**


	11. Bree: Different

**Bree: Different**

Being the only girl in a family of boys was intriguing at best, especially if said boys were her violent elder brother, her brainiac of a younger brother, her narcissistic inventor, and an immature security system. Nobody ever understood her and teased her for things she could not control like her attraction to cute guys. She never had anyone really to confide in or to help her make tantalizing decisions (like what cute romance movie to watch) with her brothers fighting constantly. For the first 15 years of her life, Bree just felt alone and different, that is until Tasha.

**Loosely based off of daphrose's idea (of Bree: Brothers).**


	12. Chase: Intelligent

**Chase: Intelligent**

Chase's mind saw every possibility and every solution to every situation, automatically picking the best to initiate. Honestly, it was almost like he was a computer, though if you ever told him that he would deny it. The boy was not a robot, just a bionic human trying to fit into the normal world.

However, that did not stop Chase from being bullied by both his schoolmates and his siblings. He was ridiculed for his intelligence, his ideas, and his motivation. Unfortunately, it was like he was teased for being himself (since Chase's bionics were a significant part of him).

**Idea by both daphrose and AllAmericanSlurp.**

**Remember to read and review either thoughts or more ideas for 100 word drabbles.**


	13. Adam: Jealous

**Adam: Jealous**

How could Sabrina be interested in Chase of all people? Chase was just Adam's nerdy baby brother, the one who was too smart to have friends. Plus, everyone knew that Adam was supposed to get a girlfriend first. He was stronger, better looking, and elder to his younger brother among other things. It just did not seem fair!

Therefore, Adam approached Sabrina and casually mentioned that Chase had never kissed anyone before. Chase then perfectly failed to defend himself, making him seem more pathetic. Adam smiled. The order of the universe would finally be restored as Spike destroyed the relationship.

**Idea by Shinxshinx1595.**


	14. Bree: Boyfriend

**Bree: Boyfriend**

It was new to her- the idea of having a boyfriend. Yet that did not stop Bree from resonating with such an idea. It was nice to have someone care for her other than her family, especially if she liked them back. The display of affection made her feel special inside, like a normal girl rather than a bionic, because there was someone who liked her by her personality and looks- not by her bionics.

Plus, she liked dressing up and going on dates. It made Bree feel sophisticated and like an actual, normal girl despite what her brothers say.


	15. Chase: Rescue

**Chase: Rescue**

Chase is not exactly sure _why_ he saved Douglas when Krane was about to kill the evil scientist. The man had only been spiteful towards Chase's family, dueling in a war against them. He had forced Chase, Adam, and Bree to do as he said with the Triton App, destroyed the old lab, and tried to get Chase to betray his family. Douglas had done so much wrong that it seemed too late to save him from the darkness.

However, when Chase saw Douglas about to be killed, he could not help but think even Douglas does not deserve death.


	16. Adam: Food

**Adam: Food**

Your fascination with food was not extraordinary, considering you had eaten food pellets inside your capsule for the last 16 or so years. Honestly, you were surprised that Chase and Bree were not _more_ excited for the new food the world contained. However, you dubbed the reason to be that Bree was too self-conscious and Chase was too boring to understand the amazingness of food. They both were simply jealous of your vast Incredible Edibles list to realise what the list contains: some of the best food you have ever tasted. Because why else would they not _adore_ ice cream.


	17. Bree: Running Away

**Bree: Running Away**

You were so close to having a normal life separate from the missions you constantly took. However, as always, your bionics ruined everything again. Just because Principal Perry found out about them, you and your two brothers had to run away from Mission Creek. Now, you were stuck on a boat with them- as if sharing a lab for over 15 years was not enough.

It was infuriating, to say the least, yet you had to keep running to avoid getting 'picked apart' by scientists. Still, if there was one thing you excelled at doing, it was running away _fast._


	18. Chase: Betrayal

**Chase: Betrayal**

Your family is nothing but mean to you. Adam teases you and throws you around constantly while Bree and Leo only laugh at your pain. Mr. Davenport and Tasha stay oblivious to your true feelings. Plus, it is not like you had any friends at school to talk to- only bullies.

Only Douglas ever truly showed any form of understanding to your pain. He was the one who saved you from suffocating under the snow, not your family. Still, no matter how rude your family was, you could not _betray_ them. Mr. Davenport trained you to be a hero anyway.


	19. Adam: Observant

**Adam: Observant**

Everybody knew that Adam was not as smart as his siblings. Even though Adam was elder to them, his siblings easily surpassed his limited knowledge. However, this did not mean that Adam was not observant. He always knew when something was off with his siblings. He knew whenever Bree was in a fight because she would dig a hole of blood in her lips with her teeth. He knew whenever Chase was sad because he would act a bit cocky, trying to hide his insecurities. Sure, he was not smart, but what did it matter when he understood his siblings.


	20. Bree: Three Minus Bree

Bree: Three Minus Bree

As Bree destroyed her chip, she was filled with glee. She would finally be _normal_. She would not have the pressure of hiding her bionics, nor would she always have to disappear on missions. She was free, and Bree loved the feeling.

However, as Bree saw both her brothers come back from a supposedly simple mission battered, Bree could not help but feel guilty. It would have been easy for her to quickly reach the burning building and extinguish the fire with her super speed. Regardless, her super speed was gone, so she had consequently failed to protect her brothers.


	21. Chase: Chip Overload

Chase: Chip Overload

Being the youngest of the three bionics, Chase had the most abilities. Nevertheless, his siblings still teased him for his abilities being within his mind instead of elsewhere. Regardless, Chase could not help but love his siblings and want to protect them. Chase could not help but try his best to prevent his elder siblings from acquiring any pain.

That was why when Douglas and Krane trapped the three bionics, Chase used two abilities at once. That was why Chase used both his force field and override app to free Adam from the Triton App. Just to protect his family.


End file.
